videogameliesfandomcom-20200215-history
Final Fantasy series
Lies about Final Fantasy Tactics *Ramza's special Squire class can be converted to Gafgarion's Dark Knight class by removing all of Gafgarion's gear and equipping it to Ramza just before Gafgarion betrays the party. NOTE: this glich was in the japanesse version but all other versions it has been taken out **While it's entirely impossible to play a Dark Knight in the original Final Fantasy Tactics, Final Fantasy Tactics: War of the Lions (PSP remake) features a difficult to unlock (but incredibly powerful) playable Dark Knight class. The class is unlocked through job levels and mastery of other classes in addition to kill count, the rumored method to unlock it is utter hogwash in either version of FFT. *By performing an extremely specific set of tasks, usually by equipping Knight-class Ramza with specific items like the longsword and bucker then winning a battle involving a chocobo at Mandalia plains without use of other party members before chapter 2 starts, Ramza's Knight class will be replaced with the Chocobo Knight class. A number of new areas, plot events, enemies, and items will appear, as well as Ramza's equipped weapon becoming a high-power "Chocobo Blade". The secret class is said to have a variety of bizarre and over-powered abilities, including a nuclear explosion that alters the appearance and encounters of a battle map after being used. The class also supposedly gains a massive boost to attack power when riding a chocobo. **It is possible, in both versions of FFT, for a human unit to mount a friendly chocobo. This grants a +1 height bonus, which can give a slight increase in damage (and range if using a bow). There is, however, no special class related to chocobos. *Squall from Final Fantasy VIII and/or Zidane from Final Fantasy IX are unlockable through some secret method. Alternately, weapons from either game like Squall's gunblades or Zidane's thief swords are available in-game somewhere. **Cloud from Final Fantasy VII is a secret playable character whose Limit Break abilities can only be used with the hidden Materia Blade weapon. FFT was made after FF7 and before FF8 though, making it impossible for characters who did not yet exist to make a cameo appearance. The PSP remake, War of the Lions, also features Balthier from Final Fantasy XII as a secret playable character, though he is much easier to unlock and much more useful than Cloud. *It is possible through some means to improve the mediator's Invite ability so that it has 99% effectiveness against any and all enemies. Most walkthroughs to this supposed trick revolve around the battle with Marquis Elmdore, Celia, and Lede and forcing the 3 of them to join the party as playable characters. **As with any unique enemy in the game, Elmdore, Celia, and Lede are indeed playable but only with the use of a gameshark or similar device. Invite never functions against boss-type enemies. The only unique character who can be invited to join the party is a thief from a battle near the beginning of chapter 2 who has a unique portrait (hair jutting out from under the rim of his cap from when he threw it to the ground and hastily put it back on). However, he reverts to a regular generic thief if he is made to join the party. Lies about Final Fantasy VI *There is a quest you can undertake to resurrect Leo. *Siegfried can join your party, perhaps by swapping a Mega-elixer in the Colosseum. *The other Moogles that help Terra and Locke at the beginning of the game can be recruited later on. *It is possible to unlock Rydia, a character from Final Fantasy IV, and add her to your party. *A weapon called the Gamma Sword can be found by flying around Kefka's tower in the airship. *The Cursed Ring can be uncursed and turned into a Paladin Ring. *Upon reaching level 99 with Terra, and then gaining enough XP to level again, she Morphs into Esper form permanently. She will also revert to level 1 while keeping her stats. This allows you to re-level her and break the 255 attribute cap. **''This also alters the ending.'' Lies about Final Fantasy VII *Aeris' final Limit Break, the Great Gospel, can only be acquired after she dies because the player needs to go to an area that can only be reached by airship. **''This place can be reached on Disc 1 by backtracking and crossing a river with the buggy.'' *If you name Aeris "SLUT" she gains a western accent and uses promiscuous language. *The rainbow chocobo that lets you teleport is found by using Chocolove when mating, which you find at the dig site on a specific day of the year. *If you scroll through the game's "Config" menu enough times, a secret option appears that lets you activate voice acting for the entire game. *If you breed a green and black chocobo, there is a very small chance that the mating results in a wooden chocobo. *A code, input at the start screen, starts all characters at lv99. *You can fly in space (besides when retrieving the Huge Materia from the Shinra rocket). Go to Midgar on disk 3, infiltrate the Shinra HQ again, and you'll find a new level in the elevator. This elevator takes you to a secret location where a test Shinra rocket is located. Board it, and fly in space. *You can watch the 'Loveless' play. Remember the empty chest in the Corel Prison? There is a ticket inside. Find it, return to the Gold Saucer and visit the theatre. With the ticket, you can watch the 'Loveless' play. *The Super Sweeper can repair the Tiny Bronco. Enter Junon with Cid in your party, and talk to the inhabitants three times. Speak to the old man adjacent the beach a few times, and Cid will ride it around. *When in the battle arena, fight until you have 600hp left exactly and are in toad form, then use a W - item mega-elixir and the Rock weapon will appear. Use another W item elixir and the man from outside the arena will jump in and remove 50% of its HP with a kick. *Sephiroth's Super Nova was originally supposed to cause an instant party wipe, with its animation being its own unique ending. *There is a Super Nova Summon Materia, or Super Nova can be learned as an Enemy Skill. *You can start the game at level 99 by killing yourself 100 times. Living Aeris There is no way to resurrect Aeris or prevent her death without using cheat codes or a GameShark, despite many lies to the contrary. *You can use the 'Reactor Sweeper' item to draw the power out of a reactor and bring Aeris back to life. *If you get Cloud to level 99, without changing his weapon from the Buster Sword before you get to city of the ancients, you can stop Aeris from getting killed. *There is a way to have Tifa sacrifice herself to save Aeris. If you shower your attention more on Aeris than Tifa (i.e.: not talking to Tifa at all), Tifa will sacrifice herself and Aeris will stay with the party. If this happens, when the time comes when she has to cast Holy, she instead summons a giant purple banana to stop Meteor. There is also a way to have Tifa save Aeris with both of them surviving. *Aeris can be resurrected by defeating the White Weapon, the most powerful enemy in the game, which appears in the City of the Ancients. Sephiroth is Playable You can only have Sephiroth in your party by using a GameShark or other cheating device. Even then, he cannot be given commands; he will act on his own. *You must find twelve 1/35 miniature soldiers scattered around Junon. Once finding these, Sephiroth pops up, impressed by your skills, and offers to join your party. *You must find the Eight (or Seven) Statues of Sephiroth, carefully hidden throughout the FF7 world. Finding all of the statues, or maybe reading the plaque on each one, unlocks Sephiroth. **You might obtain a statue by playing Aeris' tune on the broken piano inside the Shinra Mansion, Nibelheim. *If you beat the game and get every single item, you unlock Sephiroth as a playable character. Secret Battles *Using a special chocobo to sink below the Midgar Swamp lets you fight a battle with Onyx Weapon. *After Ruby and Emerald Weapon appear and you can fight them, go to the submarine. You must have the red submarine from losing the underwater battle. Once this is done, go underwater and find Emerald. Crash into it to have it follow you and press X just as you come to a wall and you will be able to fight it on land without the underwater timer. *Have Vincent in your party, revisit the basement, and there is a small chance you will fight Vincent's Ghost. *Rune is a demi-god who hides in the background when you fight Safer Sephiroth. If you defeat Sephiroth too easily and quickly, Rune will appear to provide a greater challenge. **''This is probably based on an actual game mechanic, where killing Jenova SYNTHESIS quickly gives Safer Sephiroth more HP.'' Secret Weapons *This Weapon is cunningly disguised as a mountain! Walk around each mountain, and you'll find it eventually. *Have Tifa in your party when you fight the monster Jenova*DEATH. Have all of your party members beside Tifa killed, and win the battle. Victory reveals Tifa's secret weapon, Jenova Claw. *Win over 10,000 points at the roller coaster ride in the Gold Saucer and instead of just winning a replica, you win the proper Masamune Blade - Sephiroth's weapon. *With the Shinra submarine, explore the underwater area and you find a secret, sunken pirate frigate. Board it, and you find a secret weapon, Cloud's Jupiter Blade. Extra Characters * You can get Tomb Raider starlet Lara Croft in Final Fantasy VII. Breed two gold chocobos and improve them to S Class. Then beat Joe twelve times and he is replaced by a new rider. Beat the rider three times, and you receive an item with no name. With Tifa in your party, leave the Gold Saucer and Tifa will talk about the mysterious item. Show her the item, and the screen will go blank. When vision returns, Tifa will transform into Lara Croft, and her gun can kill any monster with the first shot. *Zack will join your party if you treat Tifa better than Aeris (including taking her on a date) and leave Midgar in under 30 minutes. *Defeat the rider of the black chocobo at the Gold Saucer too many times, and Joe will join your party. You'll also gain his black chocobo, Teioh, which is virtually unbeatable in the chocobo races. *To obtain Dio, win one hundred Special Battles at the Gold Saucer during disk 3. Once achieving this, Dio appears impressed by your fighting abilities and personally challenge you. Win this fight, and Dio considers himself in debt with you. He is then available as a playable character. *When Cloud reaches Level 99, there is a small chance his hair will turn black and he'll morph into Zack. *You can get a clone Cloud by beating the game without saving at the end boss. Lies about Final Fantasy VIII *if you manage to disable the missiles heading to Balamb Garden, you get Cloud Strife as a summon. *You can fight another Tiamat dragon in the Island Closest to Hell. This dragon is different from the one in Ultimecia Castle, as he has 8 heads, each with an different elemental attack. *If Odin is at a high enough level he can kill Seifer. Lies about Final Fantasy IX *If you beat Ozma with less than 8 hours played time, you unlock Sir Fratley as a playable character. *It is possible to defeat Beatrix and get her permanently on your team. *If you can complete the game with all equipment in 1hr, you will meet Ozma's twin brother Jupiter. Lies about Final Fantasy X '' *If you press the right combination of buttons at the right time during the scene when Yuna and Tidus are kissing in the Macalania Woods, instead of kissing they will start to have sex. *It is possible to have Seymour and Brother join your party. **''Through the use of a cheating device, you can actually have Seymour in your party. He is, however, quite weak and cannot level. ***''Seymour does join you for one of the boss battles. '' *If you enter a certain code during a certain cut-scene, you can see Lulu naked. *When completing Disc 3 of Final Fantasy IX, and it says to switch disk, if you switch to Final Fantasy X instead, and load a file where you fully completed the Monster Arena, you will be able to fight Ozma, who knows the unique spell Flare Star that dispels Auto-Life and deals 999999 damage, the only attack to break the regular damage limit of 99999. **''In the PAL version and International version, if you set Aeon Sequences to short, Anima's Oblivion Overdrive can do up to 1599984 damage in one hit.'' Lies about Dissidia -Final Fantasy- *Characters from the original games make a physical cameo. **''The Moogle summon is the only 'new' character that makes an appearance in the NTSC/PAL version. A cutscene plays when the player obtains him during any of the Story modes.'' *Lightning is a playable character in the Universal Tuning version. **''It was later confirmed to be a hoax. Nomura stated that characters from XIII could not be added in fear of spoilers as the game had not been released at the time.'' ***Lightning later becomes a playable character in the prequel, Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy. *If you defeat all Chaos' first 2 forms with only 1HP you will be able to play as Cosmos the last form. Her attacks are very simmiliar to Chaos', except that they have other names, for example Utter Chaos is called Great Shine, and Brink of Delusion is simply called Final Ultima. *If you complete all the first 10 story modes you will be able to play different stories in wich you only can be the villians. And by completing those, you will be able to buy Sora, Ansem, Riku and Xemnas from Kingdom Hearts. And by completing their stories, you will be forced to face Tetsuya Nomura in battle. He is 10X stronger than Chaos, but he has only one HP and one Bravery attack, the HP attack is unavoidable and is called Boom, and his bravery attack is called Boof. Category:Square Enix